An unexpected Bond
by Unwrittennotes
Summary: An au where genin Naruto meets Naruto post the last and learns what it means to be acknowledged
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning in the uzumaki household. Naruto woke up to the sight of his girlfriend peacefully sleeping next him. "Naruto-kun". Hinata said warmly.

"I'm going to go make breakfast okay." " can we just stay here forever please."Naruto said while pleading and tugging on to his girlfriend arm.

"Naruto-kun you know we can't we have a mission and have to meet the hokage so no." "come on let's continue from last night." Naruto said with the low tone. "umm-what No I'm gonna go." hinata quickly ran out the room. And ran straight to the kitchen.

"Hinata has always been embarrassed by Naruto straightforward Behavior after the 4th grade Shinobi War peace had finally come to the Village and hinata thought that her feeling would never reach Naruto but they did And hinata has been very happy ever since."

While watching his girlfriend run Naruto thought about how comfortable and gotten around each other. He remembered the first time hinata moved into his apartment and how difficult the first two weeks were. She was too embarrassed to sleep in the same bed as him. So he suggested that he sleep on the couch. After a while his neck started to hurt he didn't mind it.

"Naruto-kun come here." "huh What is it hinata." "I've been very unfair to you." I forced you on the couch". Tears started to appear on hinata eyes. "What no it' said trying to calm hinata."STOP." "I want you to sleep here tonight." Naruto quickly wrap his arms around his girlfriend waist and watched her in amazement because he's never seen her act this way before. after that night they never had that problem again.

After his shower and putting on his mission clothes. He ran to the kitchen to see a full feast prepared for the both of them on the table.

"hinata you really gotta quit spoiling me ya know." Naruto said while looking softly at hinata. "oh dear did i make to much sorry it's just that-." Naruto cut her off with a kiss. A light blush showing on hinata face. "Let's just eat okay."

"okay." hinata sat right next to Naruto hopping that this moment would not get ruined. " and besides hinata you know how much I love your cooking." "thanks for the fo-." "JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE." "WHO IS THAT WOMEN." "AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?"

 **Author's notes**

 **Hello this is my first time writing fan fiction I hope you guys enjoy please leave a review down below.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was lying alone in his room listening to the sounds of nothingness while preparing for a new mission with team 7. I wonder what it will be probably something boring Naruto gasp. He prepared an instant Ramen. "Oh no I'm going to be late". quickly eating his food he headed out. While running to meet up with his team he stop and sees hinata training at the training field. "Oh um I'm hi hinata." Naruto said blankly. "Oh good morning Naruto-kun." There was a long awkward silence between the two. Hinata said nervously "where are you go-going." well you see I have a mission with team 7. AND OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE. see ya hinata." Naruto said while running "Be safe Naruto-kun." Hinata really is a little weird isn't she. Naruto thought.

When Naruto was running as quickly as he can he bumps into a suspicious person. hey watch are you going kid. sorry about that but I really have to be somewhere ya know. I don't think so I've stolen a scroll and been working on illegal ninjutsu and you're that fox boy huh and I think I'm going to test it out on you to see the effects it will have on you. "What. you can't do that you know." Naruto yelled. "I really have no time for this you know. Hey put me down will ya." Naruto kept repeating. The man tapped Naruto's mouth shut and tie them up to a tree he then proceeded to making hand signs Naruto mumbled is he Casting a jutsu on me. You can't do that somebody help me . Naruto yelled over the tape.

All of a sudden and everything went blank and Naruto fell on the ground and hit a tree "Ow my head. What the heck just happened. Where am I am? oh right I'm in the village but it looks different somehow." Naruto thought "The last thing I remember doing was I was going to meet up with Team 7. I need to go speak to Kakashi-sensei too see what going on." Naruto walked through konoha and saw that everything looked more futuristic and peaceful.

N. aruto saw his house in sight and ran up the stairs to and he noticed that the lights were on. "Why would the lights be on are usually turn it off when I'm heading out." His house also smelled like someone was making breakfast. "why does my house smell like someone was is making breakfast I never make myself breakfast. " Naruto took a peek through the window and saw a mature glowing white eyed women happily making breakfast. Naruto blush at the sight of see her. "Wow she, beautiful but Who is that pretty Intruder inside my house." Naruto whispered. I really hope he enjoys the meal. hinata said with a soft smiled. "Who he?" Naruto wondered. Naruto-kun I'm finished are you almost ready. I'll be there in a second Okay. Me what how does she know my name If I'm I'm out here. This is so weird.

While Naruto continued to look through the window and inside he saw a tall blonde man that look just like him. Now wait just a second"oh dear did i make to much sorry it's just th-." Naruto cut her off with a kiss. A light blush showing on hinata face. "Let's just eat okay." "okay." why did that just happened why did I just kiss that women I can't take this anymore. Naruto barged into the peaceful home and started to yell:"JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE."

Author's notes

Sorry in Next week's chapter the story will pick up from there


End file.
